Sinnerman
by cartwheeling baubles
Summary: Mid OoTP, after Harry's vision, things change for everyone when one small seemingly inconsequential detail is altered. Harry's life definitely becomes more complicated, and definitely for the better. Harry/Snape
1. Once Upon An Exam

Disclaimer: First Harry Potter fanfic I've written in an excruciatingly long time! Hope you enjoy it!

Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I'd probably be rich...saying that, I bet a lot of children would be banned from reading it... AH WELL!

P.S This is a little bit Yaoi...Well a lot Yaoi- Enjoy!

His head was pounding as the images rushed in, Sirius! No, please, not Sirius! Harry screamed, trying to throw his hands forward but catching on an invisible wall or shield of some kind. The black and white scene began to fade in from the edges, Sirius's worn out and shaking frame disappearing, leaving only a pair of bright red eyes belonging to Voldemort in the dark.

With a thud Harry hit the ground, eyes opening to the bright light in the main hall and pair of eyes staring at him worriedly. He rubbed his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand which he realised was shaking. The main exam officer was standing next to him and he too wore a worried expression.

"Are you okay my boy?" The man said, handing out his arm to which Harry grabbed thankfully.

"Ye-Yeah I think so, I need-I need to get out of here." Harry replied, legs shaking as he walked out of the hall, examiner a few paces behind.

He pushed open the wooden door of the hall and fell onto the steps by the side, his legs finally giving away. Harry's breathing sped up, hitching and gasping, head spinning, the examiner frantically calling his name,

"Mr Potter? Harry? Speak to me Harry! I'm going for help!" him rushing off down the grand staircase.

Harry's head was still spinning, the flashes of grey stone and maroon carpet blurring into one big mass as they spun. The screams from Sirius and manic laughter from Voldemort echoed in his head, and Harry had to resist the urge not to vomit.

"Now now Potter, Dumbledore wouldn't want you throwing up all over his maroon floors, they match his ridiculous outfit today after all." Said a familiar sarcastic voice from behind.

Oh no.

"Stand up Potter, we need to get you to the infirmary." Snape said firmly, Harry could feel his presence behind him, but the spinning room kept him firmly seated, the palm of Harrys hands pressed into his eyes to try and keep the images in.

"I can't, I can't, I have to help him, I have to get out of here, I NEED to get out of here." Harry replied, stumbling to try and get up, falling into the solid frame of his greasy haired potions master.

"What in Salazar's name are you doing Potter?" Snape replied, grabbing onto Harry's forearms to stop him from falling backwards onto the concreate.

"He's got him! He's got him! I need to help! My fault, all my fault!" Harry's weak attempts at struggling bore no fruit, him still firmly held by the ex death eater.

"Look at me Potter." The calm tone of Snape made Harry look into the dark potions professors eyes, as soon as green met brown a tickling sensation invaded Harry's mind, seeking out the most recent memories.

Sirius. That room. Voldemort. The screams and shadows and echoes and the pain.

As soon as it came it went again, back into the forefront of Harry's mind, and the pain hit him again once more. All he saw before he blacked out was two brown eyes, staring at his, full of concern.


	2. A Fine Young Fellow

_Wow, the reader response from this was ridiculously amazing! I thank you and you and you and you! _

_You, 0VictoriaAnne0, are my first and only reviewer, for that, you shall receive a unicorn and a deerstalker in the post. _

_*Happy Dance*_

_Anyway, here's chapter 2 for you lovely lot. P.S more reviews makes me smiiiiile and write more, it's a win win situation!_

_Disclaimer; Nope, still don't own Harry Potter, wait...no...No still don't. Damn._

With a groan Harry rolled onto his side, eyes opening to the metal railings of the infirmary beds, and the moonlight streaming in. Oh, and that of a dog curled up in apparent sleep on the bed next to him.

Harry jumped, shaking off the covers and rushing over to the bed next to him, not believing his eyes as he saw the mutt that was his godfather.

"Siri? Is it you?" Harry whispered, stroking the shaggy fur, smiling when the dog's eyelids fluttered open and the barely visible eyes were revealed.

"Yes of course it is Potter. Your dogfather over there is perfectly well and fine, which is much more than I can say for you." Cracked a voice from the darker side of the hospital wing. Snape's black clothed figure and dark features blending in seamlessly to the shadows, giving Harry his second shock of the night.

Honestly, Harry thought, I'm supposed to kill Voldemort, how in Merlin's name can I do that when people try to give me heart attacks.

"Sir? What-What's going on? I know what I saw! You know what I saw! Did you save him? What happened?" Harry rushed, his questions tumbling out without any persuasion or pause.

There was absolutely no need to teach this dunderhead occlumency, Snape thought, walking forward, when he spills his mind so willingly.

"Get back in bed Potter" Harry scurried back in, not without throwing a defiant look first of course, but when you wanted to know something, it's best to do what they ask.

"Your beloved Dogfather was never and has never been inside that room of which you dreamed. Voldemort was never there and the only person that has somewhat been there that you know, is you." Snape spoke calmly, his sarcastic undertones remaining throughout but the truth was obvious.

"Wait, what do you mean, I've been there? I've been dreaming about this door for ages and now suddenly I've actually been there? Ugh!" Harry yelled, voice growing in volume as his anger grew.

"I'm sick of all of these bloody secrets! I'm supposed to kill Voldemort, why? I grew up with the worst muggles to ever exist, why? Voldemort's doing things to my head, making me think that everything bad that could happen, is happening, why? I'm so sick of being left in the dark about absolutely everything!" a pair of arms wrapped around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Sirius.

"Please leave now Snape, I have to have a word with Harry. Alone." Sirius said clearly over the top of Harry's head, turning the young boy in his arms so he could be held properly.

"As you wish Black, just remember what Albus has said. Here." Snape said, "Don't forget to give Potter this, he'll need it." And with a luminous blue potion and a swish of his cloak, the potions master headed out of the room.

"Now Harry" Sirius said, smoothing down Harry's hair as Harry had only five minutes ago done to him. "I need to talk to you about something. Something very serious."

Harry would usually crack a joke about Sirius being serious, but the tone in the man's voice was obviously in no mood for humour. So he pulled his head away from the crook of Sirius' neck and looked into the older man's eyes.

"Go on."


	3. And Now It Falls

_Sorry about the late update! Been a bit ill this week and snowed under with some coursework...In fact I should probably be doing it right now but I felt so bad for leaving my lovely reviewers and alerters with nyada! _

_P.s love you all, you're all beautiful, and If I could I'd hug you all one by one. _

_Disclaimer- Don't own HP, don't own a car, don't own a house, I own a brand spanking new dvd of Sherlock though so s'all good._

"I don't really know how to start to be honest." Sirius said, running a hand through his shaggy hair.

"The beginning's always good." Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood a little, Sirius was freaking him out a little at the moment; it wasn't like Sirius to be this anxious. Harry shifted a little in his bed to see him better, looking for his wand to cast a quick lumos but Sirius beat him, holding a ball of blue light in his palm and lighting up the troubled features.

"I was never in the Ministry today Harry, I've not been in there for some time, death warrant and all that. I wasn't caught by Voldemort or anyone working for him, I was at home, at Grimmauld, in the attic. That blasted house elf Kreacher lied to you Harry, he was working for another Black."

"Bellatrix?" Harry whispered, shocked.

"And my darling Narcissa also. Anyway, as you can see, I'm perfectly fine and dandy."

"Bu-but why..." Harry stammered, twisting his hands into the bedsheets.

"In the ministry, there's a place." Sirius took a quick breath, steeling himself " A place where no-one really knows what'ss there. It's called the Department Of Mysteries and Voldemort wanted one thing. You see, in this place of rooms, there's a door which leads to a hall of prophecies...And Voldemort wanted one of them." Sirius paused, trying to gather himself and remember what Dumbledore had said.

"When you were little Harry, before you could even remember, a prophecy was made. Dumbledore was the one who heard it, but someone else did too, well, they heard a bit anyway. This prophecy said that; '"T_he one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."'_." Here Sirius stopped, coughing slightly to relieve his throat, and looking anywhere apart from Harry whose eyes were as wide as green saucers.

"Well, this prophecy, the person who overheard a part was a death eater, and he, he told Voldemort, he told him that the one who was his opponent was born at the end of July, to a set of parents who had gone against him three times."

Here Harry had stopped him, "But Neville-"

"Yes Neville, he was born at the end of July too, the same year, to aurors who had thrice defied him but remember that bit in the middle? The one where he marks him as his equal? Voldemort chose you Harry, he marked you, he murdered James and Lily and then tried to kill you too. Dumbledore thinks it's because you're a half blood like him, that a pure blood Longbottom wouldn't cause as much damage as you would because of what the half blood had done himself." Sirius answered, sighing and standing up to pace the foot of Harry's bed.

"Everything that's happened to you is because of this damn prophecy! You've gone through so much horror in your short life because of one stupid prophecy. It's not fair!" Sirius yelled, dropping to his knees in anger.

Harry wanted to go and comfort him. But he couldn't. He felt the same. He didn't want Neville to go through any of this either, Neville had his own difficulties too; Harry'd seen his parents in Mungo's.

Sirius had said it right.

How the hell was this fair?

"Sirius." He'd said, calling up his godfather to him; needing someone there to help him. Sirius stood slowly and crossed to Harry, looking him straight in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." Sirius said. Harry shut his eyes tightly against the tears, shaking his head no, of course it was his fault, everything was his fault! He was the reason they were dead!

"It's not it's not it's not..." Trailed Sirius, pulling Harry to him, placing his head on top of Harry's and rocking them.

"I know you Harry, you need to let go of all of this. It's not your fault. You want someone to blame? Blame Voldemort! Blame me! Blame that idiot Dumbledore for not telling you for the past 5 years! You, Harry James Potter are innocent, you're probably the most innocent out of everyone in all this." He said honestly, pulling Harry head back and making him look at him.

The teary green eyes looked up, so innocent and childlike and struck Sirius. Harry, despite everything, was still only a child. He was so young for so many bad things to have happened.

"We're going to get him though Harry."

After an immeasurable moment, Harry looked up and wiped his hand across his face, cleaning the tears. It might not be okay now, but he'll deal with it in the morning.

At the moment, Harry was just glad that there was someone there to help him; and that was okay.


End file.
